Their Title Here
by Forkular
Summary: You can run. But they will be there to get you. Floating among the mist they crave you. Within the mysteries of a forest you will find that some things are are meant to stay legends. So why do the creatures have a strange obsession for the girl by the name of Namine no one seems to know? Has Roxas meddled into unknown secrets he was better off ignoring? Never forgive or forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Title Here:**

**Prologue**

It was there. Rushing. Trying to grasp her. Yet she continued to run, panting.

Her significantly small frame seemed to flow with the wind. Wisps of hair swung across her pale face, brushing against the scratch on her cheek. Those blue eyes seemed to see the world crumble before her.

Blurs of branches, and brown leafs crunching beneath her bare feet that have at least caught several splinters were everywhere.

"NO!" She screamed short of breath trying to force her legs to go faster than physically possible. There was no breeze, no light, there was just the dark forest and its wild creatures that could be heard among the trees.

The young girls body was starting to pump with adrenaline as everything around her started to become one. Frantically she tried to find somewhere to hide, anywhere just to discover there was nothing.

Then it was over. As soon as the ice cold feeling made contact with her skin cell.

She doubled over quickly, first her body hunching over she reached forward. As she looked back like a small animal in front of the predator her heart quickened.

A sturdy rock caught her foot as she fell. Lying helpless as if paralyzed.

The shallow breaths she had taken were no longer heard.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Open this door right now, so help me god-Roxas." It was the motherly voice that anyone could hear from outside their cheap built walls which enclosed them into an establishment called home.

Of course he didn't respond, which teenager would? He stared holes into the door with his imagined laser beams shooting from his eyes.

"I will give you ten seconds to open this door before you wont have a door anymore." The mother continued, you could tell by her voice that she was a smoker for quite some time.

Roxas had continued looking at his fingers with great interest. Every groove he found and every curve intrigued him more than the threats he had received.

"One."

_Oh look, a crack is on the wall. Maybe that's how the spiders come in._

"Two."

_That half empty shampoo bottle must have been from the stone ages._

"Three."

_Anyway you want it that's the way you need it. Nyunyuuuu._

"Four."

Roxas's hand wiped the smudged mirror in front of him.

"Five."

_I look so good in this angle._

"Six."

_I wonder if vegetables scream when they're harvested._

"Seven."

_Aha, she knows how to count to seven._

"Eight."

_Why are stands meant for sitting..._

"Nine."

_Okay I think I'm ready now._

The spiky headed blonde opened the door with a blank look, his mother was about 4 inches shorter than him glaring into his chest.

"LOOK A DEAD BIRD." Roxas shouted, pointing in the sky, and made a hurried jump down the stairs. "I'll be going now, hanging out with some friends- see you later." The last thing she saw of him was a salute followed by a nod and a slammed door.

* * *

A twitch of my hand under a crisp golden leaf woke me up suddenly. My sudden gasp for air made a close by bird flutter up into the sky making its way to the next safest tree. I touched my pounding forehead with the blue sleeve of my cardigan. I felt groggy, the same way people feel when they've had 5 hours of sleep on a school night. Well isn't this just perfect.

I brought my poor excuse of a body to a wobbly stand. There was no denial that I had run for quite some time, the proof were my feet that held several cuts and forming bruises from my escape.

But what was I escaping from? I couldn't even remember. I did know that I was running away at night, that it was chasing me. I could almost feel the impact of the ground that I faced when I fell down. But that was about it.

Nonetheless it gave me no excuse to finding a place I could get help. So I did what I could do, staggering forward into whatever I would find.

Or what would find me.

* * *

"What took you so long, Roxas? I almost thought you had gotten lost." A fierce shimmer was shown in the red heads eyes. He just loved to mock the poor blonde, his best friend.

"Don't buy it Roxas, Axel was the one running around whining 'My boy! What if one of those pedophiles caught him!'." Roxas heard a black haired girl snicker besides Axel.

That was their group, Xion, Roxas, and Axel. The reckless three. Of course they had other friends but the team of three remained pretty solid. Xion, the attentive, Axel the risk taker and Roxas-the looks.

"You know me, the mirror just couldn't get enough of my beautiful face." The overly confident blonde cooed. No one could tell Roxas he was unattractive, because he was quite the opposite of that.

Axel tossed both of his shorter comrades a rectangular goody wrapped in white plastic. "Thought you guys might enjoy something cool on a hot day."

"Axel- it's like half melted." Roxas scowled upon opening his wrapper and staring inside the sticky ice cream which used to be Sea salt ice cream, his favorite.

"Better than nothing." Xion shrugged tossing the wrapper down on the stone pavement.

Their day continued to go as usual, messing around running and messing around some more. That is until Xion stopped in her tracks, staring at a opening little rack close to her on a building that had not been there before.

On a further look she decided to approach the odd hole. "Axel, Roxas! Come check this out." She grinned, waving her hand towards herself with enthusiasm.

Axel cocked his eyebrow. "It's just a crack in a building. No big deal. Come on, we'll miss the next struggle battle if we don't get going." The pushy redhead proceeded to turn around which was abruptly stopped by a tug of Xion's hand on his jacket.

"No, look- I just saw something!" She hissed, continuing to stare into the crack.

Roxas nodded, "She does have a point, since when do random holes appear in buildings that lead towards forests?"

"Jeez, you guys are such nosy kids..-XION, get out of there!" Axel groaned glaring at the girl who had already crawled through the hole to the other side.

Xion smiled anyway, "You guys are lame if you don't come. I'll race you!" That was an offer Roxas nor Axel could pass up, their rules of racing was no joke. Whoever lost had to be the winners slave for a week.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other before fighting to get through the misshapen hole int he wall. "Axel, get your butt out of my face."

"Get your face- out of my tushy." Axel retorted, storming off after Xion.

The groaning complaining Roxas wasn't far behind Axels arm flailing running. He might've been the oldest physically, but not always mentally.

The two boys started to see that Xion was out of the race, no longer running before them but gone. "Where'd she go?" Roxas questioned which in reply Axel just took as an opportunity to win.

"Rawr!" Xion yelled, jumping out at Axel from behind a tree, which quite frankly scared Axel shitless.

Their giggling and laughing was stopped as soon as they took another step, staring ahead of them. In the green forest the sun shone only through some splits of trees onto the soil almost completely covered in leafs and dead twigs.

"What the FUCK is that, Axel?" Xion demanded, hardly moving out of her frozen spot.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows catching up with the two before seeing what they were as well.

Mist surrounded the bottom of the hill they were looking down upon, and in that seemingly dark part of the forest there was a figure flowing with the mist. Cloaked in black the figure was wailing. In the place that the eyes were supposed to be were just hollow sockets. A plastered grin was spread from one side to the other of its face with sharp teeth that could sink into about anything. In a moments notice the cloaked figure dissolved in the mist, only to reappear in a different area.

The three young teenagers almost didn't notice the small blonde girl running away from the creature, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

Our protagonists days were average until one of them decided to be a little adventurer, running head on into something none of them could have ever believed to be real.

_The three young teenagers almost didn't notice the small blonde girl running away from the creature, screaming._

* * *

**Their Title Here**  
**Chapter 2:**

**Children of the Edge**

"Axel, I think now is the time you tell us you put something in our sea salt ice creams." Roxas muttered under his breath.

All three of them were frozen, standing there with wide eyes. How long was it since the last time their eyelids closed in a simple blink?

"Don't be a prick, Roxas." Xion hissed with gritted teeth. "We need to get out of here, as fast as possible."

But Axel was already thinking that before them, turning immediately to dash away, never having both feet on the ground at the same time. The steady thump of his footsteps echoed in their ears.

A shrill howl defined by Axel's voice rung through the dainty forest. He quickly rejoined Roxas and Xion's side.

"Fuck fuck fuck. We're done for. Xion this is all. Your. Fault." For the first time the vowels coming out of Axel's mouth sounded anxious and aghast-which was completely out of character for his fiery bold personality. "Don't look behind you." His voice almost came out in a sing song like tune under his breath.

"What is it..?" Xion murmured in a drowned out delivery of noise. She started twisting her body to look behind her but Axel caught her arm, staring into her eyes intently.

"I said don't." Axel growled.

A light bulb seemed to introduce itself to Roxas's mind as all of his worries and terror faded suddenly as if never there. "I see, you guys almost had me with the cool mist effect and the weird creepy psycho doll floating in the mist. Okay guys you can stop it now," Roxas chimed loudly, "The camera crew can come out from behind the trees now. That's right- you got me good and you can stop now."

Xion and Axels faces furrowed as they stared at him as if to say '_What the hell? We don't need more attention. Do you want to die?_'

Their attention was soon pulled in from another scream, a softer voice high in soprano. Their eyes darted around to see the cause of the sound. The focus hastily dawned onto the misfit figure in the dark. Dressed in white shorts and a blue cardigan it was a meek small sized girl whose hair swung and flew in the wind carelessly.

"I see you guys even invested in an actress, might I say great work. Good job. Lets go now." The corner of Roxas's lips were amused now.

This brought Axel back into his provocative state, towering over the blonde boy and grabbing Roxas's shirt, "Look here, if you want to get eaten alive by a bunch of weirdo cult members dressing in cloaks, that's fine. But I sure as hell wont."

Axels words might have sounded brave and unafraid but his legs were discomposed, shakily holding him up.

"Okay now, so I think we can grab that little thing down there and run like hell." Axel continued to say.

"Sounds like a plan." Xion admitted softly.

The expression on the spiky haired kid fell. "What? Are you kidding me? We don't even know her. She could be part of this trying to lure us into some trap."

"It doesn't really look like it." Axel shifted his attention back at the blonde girl helplessly now crawling on the dry soil. "On three?"

Xion nodded while Roxas's face was still.

"One."

_He'll get us killed._

"Two."

_What kind of FRIENDS do I have?_

"Three."

Upon the last words spoken by Axel, all three of them ran forward, Roxas still being unsure of the whole situation. One third of him still believed this was all still faked.

With ragged breaths Axel and Xion split left and right leaving Roxas in the middle running towards the girl. "What the fuck?!"

"You grab her- we'll distract!" Xion shouted, flailing her arms trying to pose as bait.

Faint tears were visible in the fragile framed girl with the pale blonde hair crawling desperately with her left hand clenched around something that Roxas couldn't quite make out. Roxas's arms went out scooping her up hesitantly before looking around for Axel who gave him a thumbs up.

"Unhand me you wanker! Have you gone Barmy?" The girl squirmed in Roxas's arms. She had a distinct but light accent.

_Well hell, she's British_. "I've held more attractive girls in my time, but I believe you're in need. And I- am a gentleman." Roxas declared in the most fake english accent he could come up with.

"I'm not chuffed about it either!" Her pouting tone was paying extra attention to the world "chuffed".

With her in arms it did slow Roxas down, but not immensely. Her body weight seemed to be very buoyant and flimsy.

In an instant Roxas let her bare feet touch the ground again, looking over at Axel who was nodding his head as he whistled to Xion figure not so far away.

Without hesitation all of them started to run, Axel and Roxas ahead followed by Namine with Xion behind her. New fear arose once they could hear blood curling inhumane screaming behind them. It seemed to get closer and closer and suddenly disappeared once all four of them slid through the crack in the wall with leafs and weeds growing around it.

After all of them were done crawling back into the familiar town, all eyes were on the strange girl.

On a closer look everyone noticed the rings around her sleepless blue eyes. Clutching an object in her hand for dear life. The absence of shoes and many scratches across wherever her body was exposed made her stand out.

"What's your name?" Xion tilted her head and touched the blonde girls shoulder gently.

"Namine."

"No last name?"

"Hughes." She spoke, with her eyes low to the ground she had been dropped on by Axel.

Roxas saw this as an opportunity, "Do you mind explaining what was going on back there?"

"I'm as gormless as you are." Namine turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that even English? Am I supposed to be able to understand her?" Roxas flung his arms in the air as he yapped.

"Naniloquent." Namine huffed, crossing her arms.

"You see what I mean?" Roxas whined.

* * *

_(Namine's POV)_

I had been trotting next to these three acquaintances for quite some time. There was a redhead with upside down tear drops underneath his green cat like eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans. His name was Axel.

Then there was another girl who seemed to look slightly Asian with her short straight black hair. Her outfit was composed of a red vest over a white shirt and black skinny jeans. Xion was defiantly the nicest out of them all.

Am I forgetting someone? Oh yes. Of course. Who could forget a self absorbed wanker with messy hair?

Wearing blue jeans and a checkered black and white sweater he was the one I liked the least. It was a weird combination of three mates.

"What were you doing in the woods back there?" The redhead turned his head to face me as he continued walking.

That was a good question. "I do not remember." I find myself stating. "I was with my parents and next thing I know I was running." I looked down at what was clutched in my hand, my simple necklace that held a blue stone shaped like an oval. It wasn't very special, I mean- it was just something I got for my birthday. It was a happy sixth birthday with my parents...My parents.

The town was familiar to me-very. I lived here, I knew that. Homeschooled and kept inside the house mostly. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say that I wanted to go home no matter how much I really wanted to even shout it.

**Instant tension came over me and I felt as if someone was ringing a loud bell in my ear. It stung for just a moment before painfully striking again. I shook my head to rid of the feeling and thankfully it subsided.**

Xion always wore a warm smile that was very juvenile. Axel had a smirk forever stuck to his face. Roxas was all over the place with his emotions. Always changing up. Nothing seemed to be unchanged.

I took a couple of steps before them, then turning to face them. "You're all acting dodgy. I mean, after what just happened how could you remain so calm?"

"What are you talking about, Kairi?"

_Kairi?_

Looking down at myself the first thing I noticed was my necklace in hand, its stone no longer cerulean blue but a blood red as if it had been erased and filled with a new eloquent and resonant color.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

Our protagonists rescued a peculiar girl,

_Looking down at myself the first thing I noticed was my necklace in hand, its stone no longer cerulean blue but a blood red as if it had been erased and filled with a new eloquent and resonant color._

* * *

**Their Title Here**

**Chapter 3:**

**Say Something Say Something**

I instantly gripped at my hair, examining it carefully. Auburn strands slid through my tanned palm. Xion Roxas and Axels expression before me were different from before. As if they were looking at some dear friend instead of a stranger.

"What did you call me?" I questioned taking a closer look down at myself. I was wearing a pink top accompanied by black shorts. I felt a bit further from the ground and saw that I was wearing black heeled boots.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Xion furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head so her black hair hung to the left.

Taking a step back I begin to stutter, "Uh-Uhm, I think I need to...to go uhm-do something." I justified swiftly before turning my back and starting to walk into the open unoccupied road before me. The sun was beating down on my foreign body.

With the blood red charm looped in the necklace in my hand I questioned whether this was all real or not.

* * *

_What was going on? Did I hit my head really badly...Am I dreaming? What the hell..._

From my previous reluctance to go home I find my legs to wander just there. Home. The small beige walls that were surrounded by a once green yard where now yellowed patches stuck out amongst the odd green colored grass.

I stared at my home. Stopping in my tracks I finally notice what's wrong. The door that before had stood in its frame now was partially missing, hanging slightly open showing the screen door that was torn apart.

An unsure feeling pulled at my heart as I took closer steps. Soon I had passed the door frame looking inside the house that I called home. Destroyed. It looked like no one had lived here in ages. Though I was sure that I was here not so long ago. I could see the living rooms furniture tossed on the wooden floor, vases and portraits scattered against the pine wood floor beams.

As I looked to my right the kitchen looked worse, plates and glasses that once held its shape were shattered as well.

A scurrying sound made me shriek and jump. A rather fat rodent rat scampered along the blue and white tiles. By the looks of it, it had fed itself well. I shake my head in disgust, frowning.

My room!

Without another thought I sped up the carpeted staircase leading into another hallway that was completely out of place. The door to my room was open, advancing with insignificantly small steps my heart hammered.

Another noise erupted from my room that made me halt, frozen in place. My feet remained rooted to the cracked and tarnished floor.

Mustering up as much courage and audacity I could I swallowed a lump that hung in my throat, stepping quickly into my room with my eyes shut tightly as if to brace myself for whatever was about to come at me.

Taking a little peek, I squinted with one eye slowly opening followed by the other.

My heart sunk in alleviation. Despite the fact the room I spent most of my time in was completely brought out of order at least nothing frightening was keeping itself in the familiar space.

"What are you doing here?" A snarl coming from behind me jolted me forward, bracing myself in my graceless descend closer to the floor. Turning with a shaking body I faced a boy, the red hair covered my face as I looked quickly.

He hovered above me, with green jade colored eyes. His body was muscularly built but not overly done. Pale moon-colored hair hung down strictly, much different from Roxas's tousled look.

"Answer me." He demanded again, with his forceful voice I winced again, fearing for my own life.

I swallowed another lump that had accumulated in my hoarse feeling throat before speaking, "T-this is my home..." I whispered softly, looking down at the closest object next to me. It was a book opened up with torn out pages. "What have you done?" I whimper lightly, taking in everything..or more like what was left of where I lived. "Where are my parents?" I got up, my fist clenching and approaching the tall stranger, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He caught my fists before they could collide with his firm body. "Kairi?"

Not this again, "My name is not _Kairi_!"I bickered. The tone in his face changed to an amused smile.

"Where's that necklace of yours, dear?"

* * *

Roxas and his two friends departed as the sun lowered on the horizon. The sand color haired boy started heading home, yawning. For some reason he couldn't figure out why his body was so tired. It felt like his muscles were tense from something he just couldn't remember.

He knew he was hanging out with his friends all day long and Kairi had joined them. He was heavily confident that that is what happened on this day. Yet in the back of his mind he felt like his brain knew something he didn't.

Another yawn emerged from Roxas's lips. He felt dead beat and couldn't wait to lay back down in his bed. He didn't want to face his parents. Or _parent_ as he often described. He couldn't accept his new stepfather as his own. No matter what his new stepfather did he would never measure up to Roxas's real father.

It didn't matter to him that his biological father ran out on him, Roxas still had faith that what his father did was for the good of his family.

_"He's trying to be part of this family but you wont let him! Why can't you just accept him?"_ His mother often lectured Roxas about her new husband. But Roxas felt as if his own mother had betrayed him.

There were little memories Roxas had left of his dad. He knew that his dad worked in the business industry and often didn't have time for him and his mother. But when he did they always did something spontaneous.

_"Why do you fight all the time?"_ In the back of his mind a young form of Roxas was screaming, eyes brimmed with tears as his parents continued to shout at each other. His mind wasn't able to comprehend why adults did what they did.

Roxas groaned, remembering things he would rather forget. Now wasn't a time for memories like that to spring in his head.

He gave himself a gentle slap on the forehead, running it down his tired face.

_Get it together, man._

As soon as he relaxed and calmed down he saw strange lights from the corner of his eyes. His azure bright blue eyes were sensitive to the bright strange lights coming from about a block away.

For an odd reason Roxas's instinct told him to check it out but he felt like he had done enough exploring for a day even though he was sure he hadn't. There wasn't an explanation for why he instantly started to walk towards the lights coming from a little beige house.

* * *

"Place your necklace down and form a triangle with your hand- that's right, place it over the necklace..Good."

The boy that had been in my room introduced himself as Riku, a self proclaimed wizard. I could care less if he called himself a mermaid because with all the crazy that had happened today I was up to believing anything.

Riku took out what resembled a blade, but on further examination with my eyes it was a large and extremely razor sharp tooth. He raised it above his head and in an instant the tooth was lodged inside of the necklace which was tightly in-between my hands.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" I screamed, with my eyes opened widely.

"No, now you see if I was mental, I would have missed."

Right after his sentence was finished I felt my body being thrown against the wall. A torturing feeling burst in my whole body that I could do nothing but cry out about in reply.

My vision started to blur for a moment as I found myself squinting to the lights that swirled around the room.

A girl with sunkissed skin stood in the middle with the same auburn colored hair that had twirled inbetween my fingers not so long ago.

I brought my hand before my eyes, no longer tan but pale and boringly white as it was before. I still felt much too weak to move furtherly.

Riku and the redhaired girl were positioned before my frail body.

"Is she dead?" The tan girl everyone had called Kairi spoke with a obvious pout in her voice. "Damnit, Riku- we should really stop killing our subjects, now I have to cut her to bits and burn her-"

"I'm alive!" I managed to shriek.

"Well then." Kairi wiped her hands off on her jeans.

What happened next almost made me faint if it weren't for the instant adrenaline that surged in my blood. I could hear bones snap and crackle in her body as she slowly hunched over. Fur started to quickly make its way over her animal like form. She grew in a large size and the last thing I heard was a piercing wail.

Well fuck.

She just turned into a giant fox.

Riku tensed and I almost thought he'd turn into an crazy animal like a giraffe or something but he quickly whipped around the corner to the hallway.

Scurried against the wall there was a frightened looking boy with the tousled sandy hair.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thank you so much for reading :D

Shout out to **Danielle Fenton** and **Sapphire Intensity** for the reviews!

I enjoy reading your input on the story.

Post a Review, tell me what you think- it does help the development of the story c:


	4. Chapter 4

Previously...

More crazy new characters were introduced

_Scurried against the wall there was a frightened looking boy with the tousled sandy hair._

* * *

**Their Title Here:**

**Chapter 4**

**We're All Freaks Here**

I recognized the terrified expression to belong to Roxas, as he pushed himself back against the wall to come to a stand. Riku had in the meantime approached Roxas with confidence.

Grabbing whatever was closest to him Roxas started swinging what seemed like a metal bar. I recognized it to be part of out old bookshelf which I assumed was also now destroyed.

Riku didn't seem to be much affected by Roxas's senseless thrashing.

"We don't have a lot of time, we need to get out of here." Riku stated, grabbing Roxas by the arm. Roxas's reply was just to continue to holler and try to squirm free.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask, standing up next to Kairi's fox form.

"When I separated you from Kairi's body it sent out a light. This light tends to attract trouble." Riku held Roxas by his arm up and looked him in the eye, "If you kick me one more time I'm going to break every limb in your little body."

That instantly got Roxas to shut up and quit trying to attack Riku.

"We need to go now," looking into Roxas's eyes intently, "You shouldn't have come here I don't know what you were thinking." Riku pushed Roxas into the room next to Kairi and I. "Climb on, she wont bite you-hopefully."

I looked into Kairi's beastly eyes and ran my fingers through her soft red fur, getting on top of her back. I offered my hand to Roxas; But he just stood there with a baffled expression.

The windows of my room busted and I braced myself against the harsh wind that started to whirl into my room, whipping loose papers and small items around in a counterclockwise motion.

"Just come on!" I stared at Roxas, "I'm just as scared and confused as you are but trust me." I was now actually pleading with this disrespectful boy. But this was a desperate and dangerous situation at the moment.

Finally Roxas took my hand, hoisting himself on top of Kairi's giant fox back.

"Let's go!" Riku shouted at Kairi, giving her a swift signal towards the stairs to the broken front door. I guessed that with Kairi's size there wouldn't even be a door left.

I clung onto Kairi's fur for my life as she leaped down the stairs, and as I predicted, barged through the door breaking what was once the half broken door.

The wind rushed through my hair instantly, the streets were empty and the moon was starting to show in the towns sky. But there was also something else I noticed. Something that wasn't very fitting to the scenario.

Mist was forming on the streets and pavements. The mist that was remembered back from the forest. Riku appeared behind us soon, on what looked like a completely black stallion horse. He caught up to Kairi's fast movement along the streets.

Roxas, who was sitting behind me had been silent the whole time, and as I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder I see Roxas completely passed out. He looked a lot nicer when he was not spitting out sarcastic and rude remarks.

Kairi started to shake and her whole body seemed to vibrate, I heard a loud yelp that others must've been able to hear from miles. She was starting to move completely out of control.

Looking down I saw what the problem was, bony fingers were clawing at her delicate paws. rising from the mist the oh so familiar cloaked figures appeared again.

* * *

_**In Roxas's dream:**_

_Blonde spikes were visible from the edge of the wall, peeking out and seeing his father sitting in the couch, drinking. He was definitely drunk and had been for a long time._

_"Dad?" The young boys voice asked for his father. His role model._

_The bloodshot eyes turned on Roxas, but he didn't speak._

_Suddenly the room Roxas was peering into grew in length, stretching further away than before. Soon, even Roxas's running couldn't get him closer, no matter how furiously he tried._

_Only darkness surrounded him, swallowing him whole._

_His father was gone. _

_And he always would be._

* * *

I turned to Riku frantically, "We can't move!" I cried out, Kairi had been immobilized by the bony crackling fingers, clawing at her.

"Get off of her!" Riku shouted over the wails and moans coming from the cloaked beings.

Grabbing Roxas as securely I could, which wasn't very secure at all I rolled off of Kairi, colliding into the street. This woke Roxas, startling him. He jumped up and looked around him- it was an unfamiliar setting for him I could tell by his facial expression.

Kairi's beastly body started to shrink slowly before turning back into her female shape, naked.

Riku sprung off of his stallion that disappeared as soon as he stepped off of it. The silver haired boy then took off his long jacket, draping it over Kairi's nude body and taking her in his arms.

"We have to hurry out of here, lets go." Riku instructed us, with a swift hand motion across the air a black portal appeared in front of everyone. Riku started stepping in and Roxas was about to as well.

I felt a strong pull on my ankle as I tried to proceed to go along with the others. It pushed me down onto the hard pavement, scraping my knee a little.

I don't remember how I was able to scream so loudly but I did. Clawing at the useless street, I tried to get free. Tears brimmed my eyes as I saw the portal starting to close, my hand was reaching out desperately for help.

Bitter tears met my whimpering lips. Why wouldn't anyone help?

The pain that was caused by the rawboned grasp around my ankle ended abruptly. I scurried as quickly as I could up to a standing motion to see Roxas with a rod in his hands, smashing at what had grabbed me and tried to pull me away.

My blonde savior was panting, still clutching the metal rod.

He then quickly grabbed my hand and we ran. I didn't know where we were going but we ran as fast as we could.

We took many back roads and quick turns, ducking and jumping was included in our wild run. He finally slowed down as we approached a large clock tower.

There was more climbing, of course. We were crawling in a small space, and staggering up a series of stair cases. Roxas dug in his pockets, pulling out a key and sticking it into the door we were in front of. How he got the key? I'm not sure but I wasn't planning on asking.

A tattered room was revealed, a mattress, blanket and nothing much around it.

"Welcome to my home..." Roxas voice cracked.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...

Roxas and Namine escaped after an encounter with the mysterious creatures.

_A tattered room was revealed, a mattress, blanket and nothing much around it._

_"Welcome to my home..." Roxas voice cracked_

* * *

**Their Title Here**

**Chapter 5:**

**Colorful People**

"You...live here?" I stammered, trying as hard as possible not to sound rude.

Roxas scratched the back of his head with a nervous expression, "When my mom used to kick me out I wandered around and I found this place. It's technically my second home whenever I get into fights with her."

There was a strange tug at my heart all of a sudden, "Oh..." I replied, looking at the ground.

The white paint on the walls were already chipped with nothing but a dangerously old looking lamp hanging down from the ceiling giving illumination to the room. Dust particles floated through the stuffy air carelessly.

"I know it's not fancy or-" Roxas suddenly broke out in laughter, "Actually it's pretty shitty." His voice was so light and alluring.

What are you thinking Namine? Focus.

"What do you think happened to those two..?" I questioned, feeling still uncomfortable with herself. She put everyone in danger and she never wanted that.

Roxas held eye contact with me for a moment before opening his mouth "I don't even know." And with that he sunk to the ground with his hands against his head. "What is going on here?"

I couldn't provide and explanation for him, I hardly knew myself what was going on. Everything had gone so fast and hasty it was hard to take in all at once. Taking a closer look around the dimly lit room I could see that Roxas must have been here often. A couple of boxes laid carelessly in the corners-some even still containing items.

Roxas took out a cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. With a sigh he got back up, "There's a blanket in one of the boxes," he gestured to the right corner of the room, "There's an attic that leads to the top of the clock tower up from this room too. I gotta head home. My mom left me a bunch of concerned messages. Anyways, I'll come by tomorrow afternoon."

I looked down for a moment, looking up at him as I heard the door creak open, "You wont tell her anything-right?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "I'm not planning on having my mom send me to a mental home."

My eyes settled back down to the ground and I stood alone in the room until I heard the door click to a close.

Making my way to the series of boxes spread in the corner I look for the blanket Roxas said was there. I hadn't realized how much of a mess I looked like until I stared in a smudged up mirror, inspecting the scratch on my cheek with my fingers. It stung just a little bit. But that didn't compare to the pain I felt in my feet and ankles.

My knees were scratched up, splinters had lodged themselves in my toes with a side of more scratches. I pondered about the existence of a bathroom in this tower but it seemed highly unlikely.

_Great. I'll probably have to clean up in some pond like a homeless person._

_But you ARE a homeless person_

I continued to argue with myself while searching for the blanket. My fingers soon felt a red fleece blanket and I smiled warmly at the thought of finally being able to sleep for a while.

* * *

Roxas was lying in bed. His mind raced and his heart still pumped quickly.

He wasn't in any condition to going to bed. He couldn't stop thinking of his day. About what happened, about his friends. Would they believed him if he told them a single word of anything?

Would ANYONE believe him?

He could hardly believe himself so it was unlikely anyone else would give him the time of day to even utter the words along the lines of "Gigantic fox girl, Ghostly monsters, weird British girls" and so on.

It was unlikely that Roxas was going to tell anyone about a single detail.

Still. There was an aching in the back of his mind.

A voice that suggested maybe he shouldn't have gone into the forest at all.

* * *

My body was sore. Beyond sore- it felt like I had been beaten half to death and left to recover without medical attention. Hell even wrinkling my nose sent ached. Rubbing my head I look around.

The same run down room as last night.

I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to actually get up and move around. but I couldn't do anything but that, what else was there to do? I seriously needed a shower or at least a bucket of water to rinse my wounds. There had to have been something around the area. Like a public pool, if I could find one I could use one of their showers-or a gas stations sink.

With confidence I took a pen from one of the boxes and ripped off a piece of the cardboard. Roxas said he would check up on me in the afternoon so I decided to at least write him a message in case I didn't get back in time.

I quickly scribbled down a little message looking down at it with a smile.

Went to find a couple things outside and freshen up. I'll be back soon.

I left the piece of cardboard on the mattress, turned around and headed towards the door. It made an uncomfortably screechy creak as it opened. The familiar closing click of the door made me sigh.

Now it was only a matter of finding a place.

Making my way through the town I was so used to being in I was thankful that it was still a bit early and few anyone was roaming the streets this early to see me. I made it my mission to analyze the map of the town many tourists used. No public pool occupied the bright map and I sighed. I guess the beach was the only place I really could go to.

I hurried as fast as I could to feel the sand touch my toes. I shivered at the nice homely feeling. The sea made everything better. I found myself waltzing in the smooth surface. I stiffened upon realizing my actions and scolded myself.

_Thank god no one's here to see me embarrass myself._

Once the soft waves brushed against my toes I smiled, going after the declining water running back to the sea. The waves felt soothing with the coolness and refreshing breeze flowing through my hair.

I let the oceans water flow over my hands that caressed the dirt off of my shins and knees.

I cupped my hands and watched as the water seeped into the cavity I formed. Bringing my cupped hands up to my face I splashed myself to refresh and fully waken myself up.

It felt like I could finally calm down and relax, as if nothing had happened in the last several hours.

I traveled further into the water until it almost reached my thighs. Sometimes the splash of the waves tickled my skin making me feel comfortable and get loose.

After deciding I've had enough of the nice scenery I went back to the streets. The pavement was heating up from the glaring sun. The summers in Twilight Town had been agonizingly long and slow. That's what always attracted the tourists to this place. It was the perfect place for vacationing.

A loud sound of trumpets called my attention, it was coming from the towns square. I assumed it was announcing a new struggle match beginning. It must have been the afternoon already. I couldn't believe the seemingly short time I spent at the beach wasted so much time.

I should probably make my way back to the clock tower...

But something inside me told me to continue into the town. I must have looked strange to oncoming pedestrians. My outfit was dirty, I was barefoot and the water from the ocean only cleaned me-but didn't actually heal any scratches that turned into scabs on my body.

For some reason more and more people were gathered around the towns square, so many people wouldn't be hoarded around so much to see a bunch of teens club each other on the head with some weapons.

The closer I got to the large crowd there was more sounds, more than trumpets, drums and other wind instrument sounds weaved itself in the air with loud calls in foreign tongues.

I struggled through the crowd, bumping into several people which gave me glares and rude comments. I could hear a series of "_Woo's_" and "_Yeah!_"'s closer ahead.

The music got louder, drumming in my ear. Sounds coming from a microphone announced,

"_Come here-Come All and see the amazing talents of our freaks of nature!"_

I couldn't resist the words spoken aloud. I was naturally curious to see more and more at all times. As I got close enough through the crowd my gaze shifted all around. Colorful displays announced the arrival of the Circus in Twilight Town.

_Guaranteed to be unforgettable!_

_Great for the young and old!_

_A delight for a whole family!_

Series of dancers were on top of a podium, dressed in flashy feathered dresses like Brazilian dancers and acrobats in tight suits forming impossible forms.

They all formed a circle around a tan boy who couldn't have been much older than myself.

The circle around the boy crouched down, revealing the boy completely. He stood tall and proud. With a brilliantly white smile he made his way through the circle jumping in the air doing several acrobatic moves, landing down on the ground. His hair seemed to stay in place. Chocolate brown spikes that messily poked out seemed untouched.

_"Please give an applause to Sora! The best acrobat the world has to offer!"_

I couldn't help but to feel mesmerized by his motions-they were flawless and quick, flowing like liquid without a single mistake. People gawked and stared as he jumped and twisted and ran, hyping up the crowd.

In the corner of my eye however, I spotted something that didn't fit.

Something that wasn't supposed to be there at all.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Another Chapter complete, I feel exhausted already.

Do you enjoy the circus?

Don't forget to review, even if it's a simple "I like it." "I don't like it." or "The prophecy-blah blah blah"

I enjoy hearing what my audience has to say.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming on its way!


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

Wandering in the city sometimes reveals more than expected

_In the corner of my eye however, I spotted something that didn't fit._

_Something that wasn't supposed to be there at all._

* * *

**Their Title Here:**

**Chapter 6:**

**Crimson**

There was a figure cloaked all in black, however it wasn't anything compared to the creatures of the forest. The person was obviously human, standing by the shadows and in his hands that were engulfed in black was a blade.

It wasn't large like a sword, but more similar to a kitchen knife in length. I found myself staring aghast, trying to see what this person was going to do.

The air inside my lungs was compressed into a burning sensation as their eyes caught mine. Strong colored yellow orbs glared over me, as if trying to threaten me. With a swift turn he turned around and disappeared into the dark alleyway. The moment still captured my body physically, frozen in place continuing to stare at the same spot where he had stood.

With an unexplained urge to sprint and run away I rushed back through the crowd. And in those few moments I took to get away it still felt like someone was peering at me from a distance.

It took me several minutes to reach the clock tower again, climbing and twisting through the little spaces to reach the shabby room. My blonde hair looked unkempt and dull, slipping easily through my fingers.

It didn't seem like a long time to me but I heard the clicking sound of the door, startling me to get to a standing position.

Little pokes of golden hair reassured me that it was Roxas who had come back, holding a bag in his hands.

"Namine?" He already called before stepping fully into the room. The first thing I noticed were the dark circles under his eyes signaling that he must have not gotten as much sleep as I had.

"Y-yes! I'm here." I stammered, trying not to continue to stare at his sleep deprived face.

Lifting the bag in his hand he set it in front of me gently. "I went through a couple of things in my attic and found some things for you to wear while you're here. I looked at him with a smile plastered on my lips. It was a thoughtful move of his.

"Thank you..." Bashfully, I sunk down to the bag, pulling out a couple of items. At the very top of the pile of clothes were blue sandals that didn't looked very used or worn. The clothes he brought me consisted of two pairs of jeans, three shirts and a white dress. "You really didn't have to do this." I don't want to feel like a charity case, even though at the moment I was.

A shade of red spread across the apples of Roxas's cheeks as he headed back to the door, "You can change I'll...Be waiting outside for you." He scratched the back of his head and stepped back outside of the moth eaten space.

I chose the pair of dark jeans along with a long loose white blouse with a frilled hem. I figured that it would only be more appropriate to wear since the dress seemed to be out of the question when climbing down these weird openings.

Taking another look at my clothes I noticed a tag in the inside of my shirt, I glanced at it, discovering the price tag was still on. _That's...weird. These clothes are new._

Roxas was where he said he would be, standing at the bottom of the tower, looking out at the crowds of people passing by. I snuck up at him, creeping behind him.

"Hello." I mumbled and he jumped slightly, whipping around to face me, "Did I scare you?" I grinned, pleased to see his discomposure.

He however, didn't find it very funny. "No. You just surprised me." Not wanting to damage his ego even more I decided to leave it at that. "Aren't you hungry?" He noted, looking me over.

There was no denial in the growling reply my stomach gave. Feeling embarrassed I covered it, as if that would help silence it. Of course, that didn't happen. "Kind of, how can you tell?"

"Just a guess." He chuckled and pointed to the towns center, "My friend, Xion- her family owns a little restaurant up the street. We can go there and get you something."

* * *

_In another Part of their_ _world, on an island familiar to of our protagonists..._

Lightning flashed outside of the dark house, illuminating the room more than the several lamps had done.

Sitting in a antique chair in the middle of the room was a man of middle age. In front of him appeared another man with golden eyes shining out brightly over the dark hood.

"You seem to be confident today." The man sitting in the chair spoke, he had blonde almost white hair, honey colored eyes and a unfitting red scarf over his light blue trench coat.

In reply the taller man smirked, uncrossing his long arms. "I seemed to have found our lovely little pets."

"And where do they reside now?" Replied the elder man.

"Twilight Town."

* * *

Sitting inside of the homey setting of the restaurant put me at ease. Roxas had ordered us both Pasta Carbonara, claiming it was the best he had ever tasted and he was correct.

The taste buds on my tongue burst happily upon tasting the many flavors of the dish. It instantly relieved the growling sensation of my stomach, leaving me very satisfied at the least.

There was a bit of small talk between Xion and Roxas that concluded in Xion having to leave to continue preparing for other customers. It still seemed like she didn't remember me at all, as if we never had met. I wondered why Roxas was still the only one who recalled me from our previous meeting.

While thinking thoroughly Roxas had already paid for both of us, leaving me feel once again very bashful and embarrassed.

"So, are you up for dessert?" Roxas offered, getting up from the stool he sat on.

I pondered for just a moment before answering. "Sure, I suppose so." What harm could be done by that?

"I'll meet you at the clock tower in a bit, I need to go take care of something." Roxas handed me the key to gain entrance in the place I was currently residing in, then he gave me a quick salute before disappearing out the door, into the crowd of people.

I lingered in the restaurant for a few more moments, sipping on my water for a bit. I started heading back towards the clock tower, sitting at a set of stairs, looking out at the water far away.

_What happened to my home... What is going on period? My parents...Not a trace from them. A part of me felt like I wasn't even going through all of this, like I was just watching a bad movie. Digging my fingers in my palms I resisted the urge to cry and throw a tantrum._

_Namine, stop being a baby and get up._

I encouraged myself with positive words until in the distance I spotted a certain blonde haired boy approaching me.

"Roxas!" I smiled, happy to not be on my own anymore.

He hurriedly made his way to me, handing me a white plastic pack. "Quick, open it before it melts in the heat." Roxas encouraged.

Opening the little pack it revealed a bright blue Popsicle. "Sea salt..ice cream?" I questioned, staring blankly down at it.

"Yeah, do you have anything against them?" The annoying tone came back along with the obnoxious Roxas I met the first time.

Rolling my eyes I pout, "No. It's just, I haven't had these in years." I admit, tasting the salty sweat delight between my fingers.

"Lets head up the tower." Roxas encouraged, pushing me towards the entrance.

I swore Roxas must have been some kind of mountain climber the way he made his way up the narrow passage ways with ease. Then again, maybe he just came here a lot. I suddenly felt a bit saddened, wondering about his relationship with his family.

"Roxas-aren't we going too far?" I asked, looking down at the door to the tattered room we had already passed.

"No- we're going up further."

And so we did.

* * *

_In the circus_

"Sora- come out of there, we need you to help us set up some tents." Called the manager of the circus, knocking on the trailer of the spiky brunettes.

_Well great, I don't even get to relax for five minutes without someone breathing down my neck with requests.._

Today was the first day the circus arrived and knowing it's fast paced schedule they had to set up immediately to perform the next day.

With a groan and yawn, Sora eventually gave in, deciding to help out after all no matter how much he would rather have spent his time laying down and resting for at least twenty minutes.

"We need you to grab some of the stage animal equipment and bring them to Selphie over at the stalls." Sora was ordered around by their manager.

He passed by many circus acts like himself. For example, Demyx the man who could escape any situation bound underwater. Or their magician, Luxord who had a bad habit of drinking rum before his acts were up.

This was his home, his family, but at the same time Sora felt sometimes that it was a punishment. Having to take care of many things in order for everything to function right. Nonetheless he did as he was told, staggering around with boxes stacked upon each other balanced in his tanned arms.

He came from a prestige island where '_the days were hot and the residents were hotter_.' His decision to join the circus was after his parents divorced and his grades in school were dropping. Wanting to pursue something that felt like he was free was something he preferred over an office job doing the same lame things day after day.

"Thank you so much!" Selphies high pitched voice squeaked happily, taking a box from Sora's arms and placing them next to her, "You're the best."

Sora nodded in appreciation, giving not much thought about speaking. He tried to avoid doing such when around Selphie. She tended to go on from one topic to another in a breeze giving you hardly any space to leave your input, much less giving space for her breathing. Sora felt like her talent act should have been '_See the girl who talks for hours_' Rather than the wild animal tamer.

Often so, Sora was the one who felt like an animal. Trained to entertain others. Seen as nothing but a freak who performs.

Sora's bright blue eyes squinted at the sunset. He wondered if anyone else in the world felt as animalistic as he did.

* * *

_Back at the clock tower..._

"Do you like the view from here?" Roxas spoke finally, having finished his sea salt ice cream seconds before myself.

It was nice- you could see the sun sinking into the horizon gently as the sky turned into several different bright hues. "Yes... It's very nice but- so high. Are you sure it isn't dangerous?" I furrow my eyebrows, not daring to look down at the far drop that would leave anyone dead.

"Tooootally. I'm here, aren't I?" Roxas smiled his loopy smile once more that was so contagious I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Say, Roxas- don't you feel like sometimes the world constantly continues without you." I blurt before thinking.

He looked at me, tilting his head. I was afraid of his answer-hoping that it wouldn't be a sarcastic remark like his many retorts seemed to be. "Maybe the world isn't continuing without you- maybe you're just not keeping up with it."

I looked down at my hands, folding them over my lap and sighing. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Roxas asked in a clueless manner.

"I just feel like everything going on here isn't real. Can you believe it? I mean- you witnessed it. But you seem to be the only one who remembers anything."

Roxas looked out into the sunset with sad blue orbs, "Sometimes it's better to accept insanity for what it is than to try to go against it."

* * *

**A/N:**

How does everyone's story connect? Find out by reading more!

I felt so bad for not updating in two days : I decided to make this chapter a bit extra long to make up for it.

Leave me a little** review. **See how I underlined it with a bold font? ;- ;

Tell me what you think, even if it's just a simple one sentence line.

Have a fun day :O!


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

Would you stand by and let things happen or take a stand?

_"I just feel like everything going on here isn't real. Can you believe it? I mean- you witnessed it. But you seem to be the only one who remembers anything."_

_Roxas looked out into the sunset with sad blue orbs, "Sometimes it's better to accept insanity for what it is than to try to go against it."_

* * *

**Their Title Here:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Arise**

Sora was sitting inside of his trailer, stretching and getting ready for their next performance the next day. The past couple of days in Twilight Town were quiet and very homely feeling. No problems had presented themselves with the circus animals or props. He couldn't have been more thankful, knowing that he would probably be the first to fix something once anything did go wrong.

It was late at night already and the sun had gone down. But something inside Sora made him feel so pumped up that there was no way he could get a shut eye. An unexplained excitement sparked in him preventing him from relaxing. The feeling one would get that could not be shaken and only relieved by running around. It was joy.

There was nothing else that Sora wanted to do more than feel the breeze in the dark night and feel free. No longer like a showcased animal he had always been in this environment.'

With bare feet he took off, hurrying into the night and rushing against the cool air. Both of his feet had not touched the ground at the same time since he left his trailer. A couple of cartwheels and back handsprings seemed to be included in his wild splurge.

Sora's azure eyes sparked in the darkness. He crept through bushes and trees with the grace of a dancer, reaching the sharp rocks pressurized against the splashing waters on shore.

A grin appeared on Sora's face, his pearly white teeth shone and his eyes twinkled. As instinct took over he dove into the water, reaching rocks and climbing on top of them.

He squinted and stared forward, maybe he could see the island he came from where he was sitting. But of course that wouldn't happen. His island was further South from this cool Northern area.

A sudden loud bang erupted into Sora's ears making him quickly duck behind the rock, with half of his body submerged underwater.

Fire started to spark midst the sand where twigs were left out. The flames heat radiated against the surroundings, making it brighter. Sora ducked a bit further, so only his eyes could look forward to see what was going on.

There was an outline of a tall slender man close to the fire. He paced back and forth, muttering a couple words here and there.

Sora kept staring, mesmerized by the dancing specks of flame flickering not too many feet before him. Sora looked for the mans face and as if on cue their eyes met.

Emerald green eyes stared back at the blue ones, quickly the fire went out and darkness surrounded the shore again.

The figure was gone, and Sora continued to stare not sure what to think of what just happened.

* * *

**Back with Namine**

My morning was greeted by glimpses of light passing through part of the crumbled wall. The light shone so that I could see several dust specks flying out and about carelessly as always.

I couldn't help but groan, waking in a daze was not my favorite. I tried recalling what day it was but it escaped me. My fingers twitched before I finally forced my body up into a sitting position. My vision still was blurry as I tried to make out what was in front of me.

A scream escaped my lips and I grasped my heart.

"I think we scared her." The familiar red head spoke, a smile evident in her tone.

The silver haired boy to the left of the girl, "No, just you."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammer, wobbling as I stand up quietly.

"We're just checking up on you." Kairi looked around the room we were in, "This place...kinda sucks. No offence." Her voice trailed off in a mumble.

"Oh right- I can go home, wait no- I can't because it's **destroyed**." I retorted, slightly annoyed.

I felt ashamed for lashing out on her, it was out of character for myself but there was this anger inside me dying to pry itself out.

Riku stepped in front of Kairi, with the same monotone look as always. "We came here in hopes of actually seeing Roxas."

"Roxas? Why him?" I blink, rubbing the side of my aching head.

"Don't worry, we're not planning on kidnapping your lover." Kairi replied, grinning at me.

"He is none of the sort!" I snap a bit too quickly.

Kairi just nodded at me unconvinced and traced shapes on the chipped walls. "Anyways, where's Roxas?" Kairi asked again, looking back at me finally with her shining eyes with a lavender tint.

The door suddenly opened and the spiky haired blonde boy stepped in. "Hey, Namine I brought you-"

"Speak of the devil." Riku spoke, approaching Roxas.

"What's going on here?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We need you to come with us, Roxas." Riku replied, taking a hold of Roxas's arms a bit more firm than a usual persons hold on someone.

Roxas tried to pull away and met my eyes as if to ask again what was going on but I was as clueless as he was.

"Let go of me!" Roxas growled, clenching his fists.

Kairi smiled, looking deeply into Roxas's eyes, "You're going to come with us, aren't you Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes stared back at Kairi's, hypnotized and dull for just one second before snapping back out of it, "What the hell?"

The auburn haired girl frowned, looking at Riku for an answer. "That's weird..."

"What do you need me for?" The blonde haired boy broke out of Riku's hold and took several steps away from the two demanding people.

Kairi scratched her chin while tilting her head.

"There's a bounty on your head, Roxas." Riku's voice brought an end to the weird silence.

Roxas scoffed and took another step back, "So you're trying to turn me in? What did I do?" Roxas's voice rose a bit in concern as he brought his hands up as if to state his innocence.

"No, we're trying to protect you, Roxas," Kairi explained, "There are good and bad people in this world. And the good ones just happened to want you dead."

I stepped into the conversation, "The good people? Which side are you guys on?"

Kairi put her hands on her hips and turned to me, "Sorcerer and a shapeshifter here, not exactly the perfect little angels, huh?" She gestured to herself and Riku.

"So why do 'bad' guys want to protect me? Why do people want me dead?" Roxas moved closer to me.

The silver haired boy pulled out a a small black box, "You're the heir to our people." Riku bowed simultaneously with Kairi.

Roxas looked at them with a strange expression on his face.

"You are next in line to rule our dimension. Oblivion."

Riku opened the black box in his hand, revealing a silver necklace with four triangular ends meeting together in the middle.

"That's...my Dad's necklace." Roxas's eyes widened, looking down at the object.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that concludes Chapter 7

Don't worry, Romance is predicted in the next couple of chapters.

Leave a Review, a simple comment makes a lot of a difference.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
